Best First Time Ever
by BillionDollarBitch
Summary: When Nate's finally forced to come clean about what he truly is, that can only lead to one thing, and only with the straight-edge superstar himself.
1. Their First Time

**Title: **Best First Time Ever.

**Rating: **_M_ for Mature.

**Pairing: **Punk/OC.

**Warnings: **Gay sex, cursing.

**Disclaimer:** I sadly own no one in this story, however I've bought enough WWE merch to have paid at least one jobbers weekly paycheck...so there's that. Also, Nate owns himself, but loaned his likeness to me for the story.

**A/N:** It's my friend Nate's birthday, so of course I had to make him a story! Now this story has a _happy scene_, but it's not as intense and detailed as all my other stories so that it's more comfortable for Nate to read, lol. I hope he, and all the rest of you readers enjoy!

* * *

The newest addition to the Raw roster makes his way from the catering hall, seeing that mostly everyone has cleared out of the arena by now, and heads for the locker room. He stands at 5'11, his brown hair like Jericho's, his physique resembling Ziggler's, a gifted, athletic ability better than anybody on the roster, main or developmental, and the acting skills that would make John Cena cry in a corner. At only 25, the in-ring total douchebag that's completely insane, but Kane/Victoria insane, not cute insane like AJ, and backstage so sweet, adorable, hilarious, and perfect he puts John Cena to shame, Nate has become quite the hot topic on WWE television, as well as backstage. He's living his dream, and nothing is wrong. Well, not _nothing_. But he's not going to complain about the one little thing that's wrong.

Nate walks into the locker room and sees Cena on his way out. "Bye, Nate." John smiles. "Yeah." Nate rolls his eyes once John's out of the room. He's so annoying.

Nate heads to his locker and pulls out his bag, unzipping it, and pulling out his washing essentials. Once they're in hand, he starts to head towards the showers, but he hears the door open.

"What are you still doing here?" CM Punk asks, walking in and heading towards his stuff. Nate's heart jumps into his throat. Well speak of that one little thing wrong. "I-I, uh, I was waiting for everyone else to leave. S-Sorry." Nate replies, trying to find his voice. Punk shrugs, "All good. I'm just used to being the last person in here." Punk replies, digging through his bag. "Why?" Nate asks. "I choose to be. Don't wanna be around the rest of the guys." Punk answers, pulling out some of his own washing essentials. "Oh. That's my reasoning too." Nate mumbles, giving a small chuckle, and Punk turns to him.

"Why? Everyone seems to like you so far. You got problems with someone or something?" Punk asks, sitting down, clearly interested, and Nate's surprised that he cares, "No, not a problem with anyone. Just a personal problem." He answers. "Like what?" Punk asks, his green orbs staring intently at Nate. "Uhh…" Nate doesn't know what to say. He doesn't want to tell Punk the problem; especially when Punk's part of it. "Go ahead, you can tell me. I'm not gonna make fun of you or anything." Punk scoffs, and Nate gives a heavy sigh.

Well, this can only go one of two ways, and Nate's going to try and be optimistic about this.

"Well, uhm, in, uh…in addition to the ladies, I, uh, I…I also like men." Nate shrugs, staring down at the ground. "And that's why you're waiting to be the last person in the locker room?" Punk asks. "Yeah. I figured it's better to be in here alone. It's just easier on me." Nate answers. "Why? You like somebody specific?" Punk asks, and Nate's eyes go wide, but he quickly contains his composure. "I'd just prefer not to be around a bunch of cocks." Nate chuckles, and Punk howls in laughter, "Alright. That's understandable." He replies.

"So?" Nate asks, expecting more than Punk's giving right now. "What?" Punk shrugs, "I like guys too, so it's not really a big deal to me." He explains. "W-What? You do?" Nate asks in disbelief. "Yup." Punk gives a nod. "Does everyone else know?" Nate asks. "Maybe. I don't know. I don't really care. You shouldn't either, man." Punk explains. "Thanks. I'll try not to." Nate replies, then grabs his things and heads for the shower, wanting out of this conversation before he can slip up and admit to liking Punk.

The hot water pouring down on his body relaxes him and he clears his mind of absolutely everything, focusing on just getting himself clean so he can head back to the hotel. Everything's perfectly fine till he hears Punk enter the showers too and start up a shower head for himself. Nate throws his head back in irritation. This is the _last_ thing he needs. Being in the showers with the other guys, he probably could have managed to handle. But this? Punk being in here? Being in here… Nate takes a small glance and sees the Heavenly pole between Punk's legs and bites his lip in frustration. Being in here _naked_. And he admitted to liking men too?! This is not working, this is not okay.

"I hope you know you're pretty obvious." The sound of Punk's voice startles Nate and he almost drops his body wash. "What are you talking about?" Nate asks, sitting the bottle down. "You're staring? At me?" Punk explains. "I-I'm not staring, what are you talking about?" Nate tries to pretend Punk's wrong, but in all reality, he's panicking. "You've looked over here at my cock over 5 times, Nate." Punk chuckles. "You're seeing things." Nate tries to say without a quiver in his voice. "Whatever you say." Punk replies, and things become silent again.

Punk quickly finishes up showering and heads out without a word, trying to hurry and put his clothes on before Punk gets out, but he's unsuccessful. Nate's only got his jeans on and buckled when Punk comes out in just his towel, going over to his own bag. Nate figures he can get his clothes on and leave before Punk's ready, but Punk just pulls on some shorts and a hoodie, getting done before Nate as well.

"Hey?" Punk calls out. "What?" Nate asks, not turning to look at him. "You should come to my room so we can talk further. You really don't need to be walking around carrying this stuff with you." Punk suggests, and Nate freezes a bit. Yeah, he shouldn't walk around carrying this, but Punk's not the one to unload all this on, especially alone in a hotel room. "I don't think I should." Nate shakes his head, pulling his shirt on over his head. "Why not? Who else do you have to talk to this about?" Punk asks, and Nate shrugs, "I don't know…nobody, I guess. I'll just deal with it on my own." Nate replies, and Punk scoffs, "We're gonna talk. Meet me in my room. B43. Don't make me come find you." Punk says, slinging his bad over his shoulder and heading out of the locker room. Nate growls at Punk's persistence, but decides his best bet is to go to the room instead of Punk coming to find him.

A quick gathering of his things and Nate finds himself in the car, on the way to the hotel, mentally preparing himself for what he's about to get himself into.

Nate holds his breath as he knocks on the door, and almost immediately Punk answers. "You actually came. I'm surprised. I figured I was gonna have to go get you." Punk chuckles, then opens the door wider to let Nate in, walking into the room and back to the bed. Nate walks in, closing the door behind him, then just stands in the middle of the room.

"Uh, you can sit." Punk chuckles, motioning around the room. "Okay." Nate nods, then heads over to the chair across the room. He sits there in his own head, frustrated with himself.

This is not him. He's not a shy, self-conscious, or an easily intimidated person. He's not one to act this way, even around people he likes. Nate tries to blame it on the fact that he's finally admitted outloud the part of himself that he's always trying to hide, but he just doesn't know the real reason.

"Oh, okay, sit all the way over there if you want." Punk says, and Nate shrugs, "Where do you want me to sit?" Nate asks, but Punk ignores the question, instead asking something that catches Nate off guard, "Do you like me?" Punk asks, and Nate's eyes go wide. "W-What?" Nate asks, and Punk chuckles, "Do you like me?" Punk repeats, and Nate tries to shrug it off. "No. Just because I admitted to being bi doesn't mean I like you." Nate says, he being able to convey confidence in his voice finally. "Are you sure?" Punk asks, then gets off the bed and heads over to Nate, leaning down in his face and kissing his lips, "Cause it's okay if you do." Punk continues on, then heads back to stand in front of the bed.

At that kiss, Nate decides to let all his inhibitions go, and gets up and heads over to him. "You better make sure you want to start this before you go doing all that." Nate says, standing face-to-face with Punk, staring up at him, right in his eyes. "Oh I'm sure I want to start this." Punk replies, wrapping his hand around Nate's neck and pulling him into a kiss, his tongue immediately trailing along Nate's lips, and Nate parts them, his tongue coming to meet Punk's for the first time.

Punk's kiss is even more incredible than Nate had imagined.

Punk's hands come around Nate's body to the collar of his shirt, and he pulls from the kiss as he rips downwards, tearing the shirt right off his body. "I'm getting the vibe that you've never been with a man before." Punk says, tossing the shredded shirt aside, then pushing Nate onto the bed. "Well…no…but—" Nate tries to explain his side, but Punk cuts in, only wanting that answer. He climbs into bed, hovering over Nate, leaning down to nip at Nate's ear, "Well now you get to. Mind if I'm your first?" Punk whispers, his lips just millimeters away from Nate's lips. "Not at all." Nate replies, then wraps a hand around Punk's neck and pulls him into another kiss.

Punk only kisses him for a short while before pulling away, leaning up to pull his hoodie off, tossing it to the floor, then immediately reaching for Nate's jeans. He gets them unzipped and unbuttoned, and Nate leans up as Punk pulls them off, the jeans joining the other clothes on the floor.

In the blink of an eye, the men are both nude, their tongues intertwined as they grind against each other. "Roll over, hands and knees." Punk says, leaning up, and Nate quickly does as told, getting on his hands and knees, and Punk lays a hand on Nate's back to push him down some, his ass lifting higher in the air. Punk runs a hand over Nate's nice round ass for a moment, before hoping off the bed, "Stay there," Punk says, going over to a travel case and quickly pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom, then heading back to the bed, "First time. Prep might hurt a little bit." Punk notes, but when he starts the preperation process, Nate barely notices. He's too lost in his own thoughts.

He can't believe this is really happening, can't believe he's really in Punk's bed. Growing up he idolized him. He's always liked him, both as a fan, as well as sexually. He always knew he'd make it in the WWE, there was no doubt about him. Talent like him was too good for them to pass up. He knew he'd meet Punk as well, possibly befriend him. He never thought he'd end up in this situation, though. Sure there was the occasional daydream about it, the occasional run-through of the scenario, but it was never a serious thought. But here he is.

"Think you're ready?" Nate's pulled from his thoughts when he hears Punk ask him a question. "Yeah." Nate nods, and Punk removes his fingers, quickly getting the condom on and lubing himself up.

Punk's excited for this to happen too. Nate's been one he's followed through his Indy career, one he's always hoped to meet, work with. Punk was not only taken with how talented Nate is in the ring and on the mic, but enamored with his looks and personality as well. There's no denying how attractive he is. And sure he thought there was always a possibility that Nate could be bi or gay, based off certain things he's done, but when he found out he really is bi, it was actually kind of hard to hide his shock and excitement. And excitement is an understatement as to how he feels about being in bed with him right now.

Punk slides in and Nate throws his head back, the feeling of being filled up so amazing, especially knowing it's Punk that's the one giving him the feeling. Things get even more hot and heavy real fast. The sound of skin slapping against skin, moans and groans, and heavy panting fill the air. Their colognes and body washes, mixed with the heavy smell of sex fill the air.

Punk pulls out and rams back in, hitting Nate's spot dead on, Nate screaming out his feelings of pleasure.

The men are in absolute bliss. Sex has never been so good. It's like their bodies are molded perfectly for each other.

Time stands still as their pleasure reaches maximum velocity, and before they know it, but not too soon, the men are at their ending.

"So…fucking…close." Punk warns, and all Nate can do is groan and nod his reply, close as well. A few strokes later and Punk's throwing his head back and growls out as he fills up the condom at the same time that Nate ruins the sheets with his release.

Nate rolls to the side and Punk snatches the blankets from beneath him, throwing them to the ground, then laying down next to Nate.

"Fuck that was good." Punk chuckles, a fat smile on his face, but no where near as big as Nate's as he lays in absolute happiness and contentment,

"Best…fucking…first time…ever."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope everyone liked the story! Nateeeeeeeee, I hope you liked the story especiallyyy! And the few little jabs at Cena I added, lol. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NATE! LOVE YOU! Please leave reviews with your thoughts/reviews/etc! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	2. Happy Anniversary

CM Punk stands backstage next to his friend John Cena, staring heavily at one of the monitors. There on screen is Nate and Chris Jericho in the middle of a match, Nate going over Chris Jericho like he does everyone else. Punk cracks a small smile at how fluid Nate is in the ring, how well he moves, and glides, and works with every person he gets in the ring with. "Ooh, he's good." He faintly hears John say after watching Nate's newest addition to his move-set, a moonsault from the top rope done so well that it'd make even Lita herself jealous. "He is," Punk replies, his smile still set on his face.

As Punk continues watching on, he notices that John starts paying more attention to him and what he's doing, rather than the match on the screen. "What do you want?" Punk asks, not taking his eyes off the screen. "You just seem really into this match." John chuckles. "I want to talk to you about something, but it's really important and it's extremely private. Can I trust you with this?" Punk asks, and John nods, "Sure, I won't tell anyone. What's up?" John asks back.

"I like guys." Punk simply says, still not taking his eyes off the screen, so he doesn't see John's eyes go wide. He just knows things go completely silent for a while. "Wow… Well, you're still okay by me." John says assuringly. "Nate and I are in a relationship." Punk further explains. "Really?!" John asks in shock. "Yep. In fact, tonight's our 6 month anniversary." Punk answers. "Wow. Wow… Congratulations." John says. "Thank you." Punk gives a little smile, finally looking over at John.

"You're welcome. Are you doing anything special for the big night?" John asks. "Yeah, I sorta have a few things planned. Neither of us are really into stuff like that, but I'm still going to do something 'cos I have something important to tell him." Punk explains, and John squares his eyes in thought, "That's nice. W-What are you going to tell him? If you don't mind me asking…" John asks, and Punk sits in silence for a moment, his lip bitten. "That I love him." Punk answers. "Wooow…" John simply replies.

"You say 'wow' a lot, ya know?" Punk glances over at him, and John chuckles a bit, "I'm sorry. This is just a lot to take in all at once. So you really love the guy, huh?" John asks, and Punk nods, "I do. Which is weird 'cos love has never been my thing. I've either never felt it romantically, or I've left the relationship when whoever I was dating reached that point. I could have loved Maria, I could have loved Amy, but I didn't let it happen." Punk explains, and John turns completely towards Punk, fully interested in this, "So why are you letting yourself love Nate? What's so special about him?" John asks, and that's when Punk sucks in his lip ring, his face flushing slightly, "Ya know, I wish I could put it into words. I don't know. He just is, though." Punk answers. "You guys gonna get married and stuff or something?" John asks, and Punk pats John on the shoulder, "One step at a time, John Boy. Taking it one step at a time." Punk explains, then walks over to the entrance, Nate's match being over.

Nate comes thru the curtain with a smile on his face, panting heavily from his intense main event, "Hey! D'ya see my match?" Nate asks excitedly. "Of course. Watched it over there with John." Punk answers, pointing over his shoulder and Nate glances over at John, John smiling back. "Oh. Ew." Nate says to Punk as he looks at John weirdly for the smile, then turns back to Punk. "Be nice." Punk chuckles. "Not to that guy." Nate says firmly. "Come on, you need a shower. Badly." Punk laughs, and Nate playfully shoves him as they head to the locker room.

"Here. Open it up." Punk passes the hotel room key over to Nate, letting him be the one to walk in first so that he can see the surprise Punk has set up in the room. "Kay," Nate takes the key and sticks it in the slot, waits for the light to turn green, then opens the door and takes out the key. When he walks inside, he sees a table set up in the middle of the front of the suite, a candle lit in the middle of the table, and two meals sitting on each side of the table, along with a few rose pedals along the floor. "What the fuck is this?!" Nate asks, caught completely off guard. "Oh, how romantic. You're welcome." Punk chuckles, walking in the room as he shakes his head. "I-I'm sorry. I just… Wow, I wasn't expecting this. It's really beautiful, babe." Nate turns to Punk and says, a wide smile on his face, then kisses his lips. "Thank you." Punk replies, then takes Nate's hand and pulls him over to the table.

"When the hell did you do all this?" Nate asks, sitting down across from Punk, taking the time to look around the room more. "During the show. That's why I asked for my match to be in the first hour, so I could get all this set up. I called room service while you were in the shower and told them to have the food ready 'cos we were on our way." Punk explains, and Nate smiles wide, "Wow! Thank you so much, babe. You didn't have to go through all this for me. I thought we weren't gonna do anything special today." Nate says, and Punk shrugs, "You're worth it, though." Punk replies, and Nate's face flushes heavily till a thought goes through his head and his face slants, "I didn't get you anything, though!" He sighs, and Punk reaches across the table and grabs his hand, "That's okay, I didn't want you to. You'll hopefully give me my present later tonight." Punk replies, and Nate smirks, "Oh, I definitely will be." Punk chuckles, "I didn't mean that in a sexual manner, Nate." Punk says, and Nate forewords his eyebrows, "I don't know what you mean then." He says. "I know. It's fine. Dig in." Punk says, picking up his fork and knife and cutting into his meat, Nate following suit.

"That was fucking delicious. Jeez. Thanks, babe." Nate smiles, sitting his fork down and rubbing his stomach a bit. "I'm glad you liked it," Punk chuckles, then stands, "Come with me." He says, sticking out his hand and Nate stands and warely places his hand in Punk's. "Where are we going?" He asks. "You'll see." Punk answers, then leads him to the back of the suite, through the bedroom, to the bathroom.

"God, I knew I heard some weird noise the entire time we were here!" Nate yells at seeing the bathtub filled up with water and bubbles, rose petals floating on the top, jets on and keeping the water warm, "A bath, though?" Nate asks, laughing a bit. "My creativity of being romantic only goes so far, sorry." Punk replies with a chuckle.

He reaches over and grabs the bottom of Nate's shirt, slowly pulling it off his body, the rest of Nate's and his own clothes coming off shortly after. Punk steps into the tub and pulls Nate in with him, sitting back and pulling Nate to lay against him. "This is oddly nice. Very romantic." Nate smiles up at him. "Good. I'm glad you like it." Punk replies. "I do. Thank you." Nate leans up and kisses his lips, and Punk smiles down at him as he runs his fingers through Nate's hair.

"These 6 months with you have been really, really nice, baby." Punk whispers, laying his head against Nate's. "They have. Kind of surreal, honestly. I sometimes still can't believe that I have my dream job and my dream guy. It's crazy." Nate admits, then bites at his lip. "I really like the fact that I'm your dream guy. If it's any constellation, you're basically everything I've ever looked for in a guy, so you're basically mine too." Punk explains, and those words warm Nate's heart, "Me? CM Punk's dream guy? Awesome." He chuckles, and Punk leans down and kisses his head again.

"Ya know, you might not be my longest relationship or anything, but you're my best. It's weird. I've always been kind of a whore, never stayed with anyone for too long, never wanted anything long-term or permanent, never felt too strongly for anyone. With you, though... I don't know. I'm just really, really into you. You make me extremely happy. You're basically everything I am, but we're also polar opposites. I… I don't know. We're pretty perfect, though, if I do say so myself. I'm really happy you came out to me and admitted to liking me. I'm really happy we got together. I'm just really happy about everything about us. I really hope you feel as strongly about us as I do." Punk does his best to get things out, feeling really weird about discussing his feelings like this, but feeling quite warm inside all the same. "Aww, Phillip! I can't even believe you'd ever feel this way about me. Like, this is basically a dream come true, not to be corny or anything. I do feel the same way as you, Phil. Probably more, but I know how you are, I know you don't want to hear that. But I want you to know that anyway." Nate admits, and knowing Punk's past and how he reacts within his relationships when feelings like this come out, Nate can only hope theirs stays on the straight and narrow.

"I actually do want to hear that. This is different. You're different. We're different. I actually want to hear that. I want to hear that and more. Lots more. 'Cos frankly… Gosh, Nate. These past 6 months have been so amazing, and so great, and for the past 6 months I've come to like you more and more. And now, at this moment in our relationship, well… Nate, I love you." Punk finally admits, and Nate's head shoots up to look Punk in the eyes, in shock that those words slipped from his tongue. "W-What'd you say?" Nate asks, wanting to make sure he heard him correctly. "Babe, I love you." Punk repeats, a genuine smile on his face, and Nate's pretty sure he's never smiled wider. "Oh my gosh, I love you too, Phillip! I love you so much!" He practically squeals, then throws his arms around Punk's neck and burries himself in Punk's tight embrace.

"Saying that to me is a better gift than anything you could have gotten me, Nate." Punk whispers in his ear, and Nate pulls away to look at him. "Y-You mean you'd been planning to say that to me this entire night?" Nate asks, remembering Punk saying that Nate would give him his gift later in the night. "Yes, actually. This entire little celebration has been a build-up to it." Punk answers. "You're amazing!" Nate again wraps his arms around Punk's neck, clinging tight to his body. "You're perfect." Punk whispers to him, then lays a finger under his chin, tilting his head up so he can kiss him, his tongue quickly slipping past his lips. They engage in the sweetest, most passionate kiss they've ever shared, and Nate only pulls away when he hears the tub draining.

"What are you doing?" Nate asks, looking to see that Punk had hit the nozzle to drain the tub with his foot. "We're getting out. We're going to finish our celebration in bed." He answers, smirking at him. "Ooh. I like that idea." Nate chuckles. "Well I like you." Punk winks. "I love you." Nate looks into his eyes and says, wanting to see him when he says it back, "I love you too, baby." Punk replies, then pecks Nate's lips before standing up and getting them out of the tub.

After lazily drying each other off, the men tumble into bed, their lips all over each other. Being that they're already nude, Punk quickly gets Nate prepared, not taking his lips off Nate's for a moment. Once he's ready, he positions himself above Nate, but before anything else, he leans down and yet again kisses his lips. "Happy anniversary, gorgeous. I love you. So much." Punk whispers. "Tonight night was amazing, Phil. Thank you. I love you too, babe." Nate replies as he runs a hand down Punk's cheek, and at that, Punk slips inside his sweet love.


End file.
